The Floating Palace Parody
by Isiah02
Summary: A little parody about a regular day in Merraway Cove. Enjoy this.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?!**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. I know we have a story up,but I kept thinking about this idea in my head. A little parody of a regular day in Merraway Cove. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Tom: Let's do it.**

* * *

Right next to an island called Luau Island there is a cove called Merraway Cove.( I'd find it okay after the incident during the Floating Palace. Y'all do remember the Floating Palace,right?) Inside the cove lived a family of 3 girls and an advisor. There was Queen Emmaline,who once tamed a shark by doing the sleeper hold on him. Plank,advisor to Queen Emmaline. He doesn't mind any job the queen gives him and doesn't care if he gets raises. Princess Cora,one of the queen's daughter who is the only girl ever that didn't scream or get scared while playing Sofia: The Arrival. And there was Princess Oona,the queen's other daughter,who does...well...let's just say that she does things a little girl would do.

One day,Plank decided to talk to himself about his job while nobody was at the cove.

"Man,I really don't mind this job,"Plank told himself." Even though the queen doesn't give me raises. And I'm sweating like crazy. I mean,I know we're under water and all,but that's besides the point."

Just then,a teenage Cora decided to enter the cove to sit on her throne." Yo,Cora," Plank said." What's up with you?"

"Shoot,you already know," said Cora as happy as Plank was." Just trying to get some of those free bergers with Patrick. But I told him to start his diet tomorrow though." She and Patrick Star were good friends.

Plank suddenly lost some of his happiness." Girl,you told his dumb ass that yesterday," he said as if he didn't hear what Cora said all the time.

"Might be true if it wasn't after midnight," Cora said." But anyway,what's up with Thomas and Marla though?"

**Tom: What Plank's about to say ain't true.**

"Man,that a hard nut to crack right there," said Plank." Even for Thomas. She always talking about hexing and stuff. Why do you think everybody in the Tri-Kingdom's talking crap about that girl? What she talks about stupid as hell!"

"Hold up! Hold up," Emmaline said as she entered the colony and broke up the conversation." I know I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." She then turned to Plank." I know I'm not paying your ass $75 an hour to talk to my daughter. And what's this I'm hearing about free bergers, you got me screwed up if you think you're going without me."

"Can you guys please shut the hell up," Oona said as she entered the colony." Hey,Planky. Can I get two Krabby Patties with no pickles,no onions,no mustard,no kechup..."

"Where the hell do you think I'm going to? Berger King," Plank cut off Oona." First off,why isn't your friend Sofia here to see you? She said she was coming to the cove at noon. She may not need her feet under water,but she probably need her hands to balance that dress of hers. And who in their right mind talks to animals though?"

"I heard Sven can talk to animals," Cora but in the conversation.

"Alright," Emmaline said suddenly having enough." You know what? Forget this! I want a Krabby Patty too. Plank,go to the Krusty Krab and get me a Krabby Patty."

"Oh,wait,that reminds me," Plank suddenly remembering something." I know their secret formula,and I'm about to tweet it out. And I've been meaning to say this,but you know that sea monster? Yeah,he wasn't accually going for Oona comb. He accually tried to ask her out."

"WHAT," Emmaline,Cora,and Oona yelled at the same time.

**Isiah and Tom: Dang!**

* * *

**Plank: The worst part of it he thought she told him she was 19 y'all.**

**Isiah and Tom: DANG!**

**Isiah: Guys we hope you all enjoyed this little parody we did. More stories on the way.**

**Tom: Yep. Especially,Mermaid Love. Which we might switch that to a lemon. We're thinking about it. But until then,hollar at your boys! Review nicely! No flames! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
